Ino the Girl: Scenes of Youth
by Adeya
Summary: Moments of Ino; from the ages four to whenever. Watch her grow into the woman who will eventually travel the lands, and become a legend.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I'm writing to set a background for another story I'm writing. So it's a prequel! Both are ShikaxIno, but it is not going to be until the sequel where you'll see any actual lovin'. I like long drawn out relationships that barely happen until they happen XD. Anywhoo, I haven't written anything it about a year so I am more than a little rusty so I beg for forgiveness.

I do not own Naruto

**Ino the Girl: Scenes of Youth**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-**

Inoichi looked down at the long scroll and read the mission report. Again. The mission of which his wife of five years had died on. It had been a week since an ANBU wearing a dog mask had appeared at his door, apologizing for his loss and passing him this scroll. The funeral took place two days after.

It had been hard explaining to Ino who was four that her mommy had not been hiding in the long box. That her mommy was asleep and she was going to be away for a long, long time. Ino had of course thought that five minutes was a long enough because after just after five minutes she had gleefully waddled over to the coffin and started pounded on it, chanting that "it twime to wake up sweepy head!" No one knew what to do. No one wanted to explain that her mother was never going to wake up, not even the ANBU who were 'bravely' backing away. . .

But then Ino stopped pounding, her eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed. And when she started sobbing the ANBU were long gone. Inoichi had walked over to the coffin, and hugged her thinking like everyone else she had sensed something was wrong. And in a way he had been right.

"Daddy?"

Her voice was low and hoarse and he could barely hear her even though her head was now on his shoulder.

"Yes princess?"

"I couldn't find Mommy in that box Daddy. I could not feel her. . ."

This could pose a problem, Inoichi had always hoped Ino would develop her mental powers, but at five? Showing empathic abilities? And as he pondered his daughter over the scroll containing the situation that had killed Mai his daughter appeared in front of him, a huge toothy grin appearing between dirt smudges that covered her entire form. Instantaneously her appearance drew his attention.

"Princess! What happened!?" Had she fallen? Had a bully pushed her? Was she bleeding? Inoichi scooped her into his arms before sprinting for the front door. Fully intending on getting Ino≈who was giggling against his chest≈to the hospital

"Daddy! I was selling flowers!" Well that was good, she wasn't hurt Inoichi took a deep breath, inwardly relaxing. She had only. . . been selling flowers to strangers!

"What? You-but. . . THAT'S DANGEROUS!" He held his little girl under her armpits, suspending her in midair. "Ino, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"That all strangers are mean bad guys and can -tww-thrweatin' me cause I'm cute like a button. . ."

The raised eyebrow (where had she learned that?) that accompanied her ad-libbed quote (he had pronounced threaten properly) clearly stated that she didn't believe his wise words.

"Ino, sometimes people do really bad things, and until you get to know someone you can't tell if they are a bad person or not. And because your small, mean people will think your gonna be easy to hurt."

Ino Didn't look convinced, her bottom lip sticking out with a pout even when she opened it to retaliate.

"Daddy, how I gonna get to know people if I don't talk to them!"

Inoichi clamped his mouth shut, realizing that telling his daughter to spy on them might not be a good idea. Maybe. . . no. . .hmm. . .

"Ok, sweetie. I see your point."

Ino's eyes crinkled questioningly. What pointy thing? "But I don't want you talking to people who are big, it makes me worry." Was he trying to come to a compromise with the four-year-old?

"So no talking to big people?"

Ino eyes were giving him a lazy stare, reminding him freakishly like Shikaku.

"Yep, and that means no selling flowers at the shop." So in the end it seems as though Inoichi Yamanaka has become the victor agai-

"That's ok Daddy, that's not where I was selling flowers. Wait. . . what?

"Daddy! let's go to the park!" And so the once again grinning three year old grabbed hold her father's left index finger before dragging the stupefied man out the door.

**End**

**

* * *

**I know this was short, It would have been longer but meh. I have the next two chapters all done, but I want some reviews before I post them.

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two. I still have no idea as to where I'm taking this. Well I do, I just don't know how I'm gonna get there.

I don't own Naruto

****

Ino The Girl

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Shikaku was having a boring day. His students were practicing for the upcoming chunnin exams which left him sitting to the side of the training grounds (and because of that his ass had fallen asleep! What kind of ninja let's his ass fall asleep?!). So frankly he was trying desperately to not let his consciousness join his rear, blinking every few seconds just to stay awake.

"Murata! you jackass!"

Well there goes his boredom. He grinned. It was always interesting to see Murata and Kurenai go at it.

"Well if you hadn't thrown the fuckin' kunai then I wouldn't have thrown one back!"

"It was a fuckin' genjutsu you douche!"

Jeesh, who the hell taught his students how to swear? And Kurenai always looks so sweet too. . .

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?!"

Murata was well known for being terrible with genjutsu.

"How did you even pass the fucking genin exam!? You dumbass!"

Kurenai started brandishing a real kunai, ferociously thrusting it as she screamed at the taller boy, who had stuffed his fingers into his ears and was maturely spouting, "NANANANANANANANANA!"

Now where was Hiro?

T-zing!

"EEEK!"

"Oh that was real manly Murata."

"Shut up Kurenai!"

This was interesting. The practice spar had a no-weapons-rule between the three genin. Simply put, the last one standing won. While Kurenai and Murata had instantly seeked each other out, it seemed as though Hiro had expected this and had gone about setting up chakra enhanced wire.

Kurenai had just stepped on one causing all of them to instantly to tighten around three of the members of team 12. This included himself. Hiro was nowhere in sight.

Well Shit.

"Do you idiots give?"

Well double shit. Hiro was still nowhere in sight, but Shikaku didn't have to be a Yamanaka to be able to sense that the genin was holding onto the other end of the wire now wrapped around his neck. The sneaky little bastard.

"Shikaku-sensei said no weapons! What is it with you two and weapons?!"

"It was a fucking genjutsu you fuck-twit!" Kurenai growled while attempting to pull her arms from her side to strangle the boy now stuck to her back.

"I am gonna take that as a yes, and trip wire is trapping tool. A versatile one," said Hiro as he dropped a genjutsu and appeared a couple meters away.

The wires receded, though the ones wrapped around Shikaku's neck were the last ones to go. He knew he shouldn't have taken Kakashi's advice on using A-Thousand-Years-of-pain-no-Jutsu on his student.

"That was an excellent spat-I mean spar guys. I think we all learned something here today too," Shikaku said, still not standing up (his ass was still asleep and he knew that his genin would laugh at him if he fell down while attempting to stand).

"Yeah, Hiro's a sneaky little bastard!"

Murata, always was one to insult. Though Shikaku had to admit he didn't expect Kurenai to nod her head in agreement (but hey, those were the exact words he had used to describe Hiro moments before).

"I am not little Murata-san."

Clearly the not even five foot tall, scratch that, not even five foot small boy was in denial.

"Pfft and Kurenai is actually a girl."

Ouch, Kurenai was getting better with her aim.

"So before Kurenai shoves that kunai down your throat Murata, I'm calling for a lunch break. Meet back here in two hours."

He was supposed to go meet his son and wife at the playground five minutes ago, and he knew he would need about ten to get the blood flowing in his butt.

"Bye Shikaku-sensei!"

Murata was gone. And though Kurenai growled for a few seconds, grumbling that the two hours break was a waste of good training time she eventually left too, leaving only himself and Hiro.

"Shikaku-sensei?"

It seemed as though Hiro did not want to leave.

"Your posterior is asleep, is it not?"

"uh, no. No it is not. . ."

"Whatever you say Shikaku-sensei." Hiro, walked away slowly, his shoulders shacking slightly with laughter.

Why had he taken on a genin cell? His wife was easier to deal with than his three (crazy) students. Speaking of which, she was going to skewer him on the swing set if he didn't hurry.

Stretching as he stood. Getting all the kinks in his back while ignoring the pins and needles in his legs. Ok, time to go. He took a step forward . . . and fell on his face. Ow. Ok, he was definitely going to be skewered by his wife. Maybe he should seek Shikamaru out first. If need be he would make an excellent shield to hide behind.

* * *

Ino was glad her plan had worked, Daddy no longer felt like a dying old man. Something that had been the one consistent all week, other than the fact her mother had yet to come back (Daddy had been confused; her mother hadn't been in that box).

But she didn't like the idea of not being able to talk to big people, they were always the most interesting, always talking to her with exaggerated 'w'(she had learned that using the 'w' herself could be beneficial. But apparently her father was growing immune). Well, down right ignoring her father's new rule was only going to get her in trouble, but stomping on it a bit might give her some leeway in the future. So with a new plan Ino scouted the playground beside her somewhat dazed father, before leaving him with the other parents at the benches and making her way across the playground. Eventually she found her way to the field behind it and sat down beside two boys.

"Hi, my name is Ino," she said to the one closest to her who looked surprised (she had to stop herself from giggling; his mouth was opened and letting chips fall out in his shock).

"I-I'm Chouji"

He held out a hand and as Ino grasped it in her much smaller one. She could feel salt grains rub against her skin. He felt like a kitchen, warm and filled with bake-goods and care. She grinned; he seemed like a good choice.

"What are you doing Chouji-kun?"

She felt the words bounce a little as she laid flat on the ground, copying the other boy who was glaring at her with half-lidded eyes. Only feeling a little bit discouraged Ino reached out behind Chouji's back and offered her hand "Hello . . ?"

". . . Nara Shikamaru."

The pony tailed boy moved his arm about a foot for a very lazy hand shake that only let his fingers graze hers. But even with the little contact Ino could feel the word 'mendokuse' entering her head, her view dimming and her body felt like it was floating. Well that had never happened before.

Chouji who had turned his head around to watch her grinned. "We're watching the clouds Ino-chan".

"Really? why?"

Ino, for as long as she could remember, people had been the interesting things in her life and could not understand what could be so special about clouds. So in a way had not been expecting a specific answer.

"They can be anything you want them to be, and everything they want to be."

This time it was Shikamaru who answered her question, though he kept his eyes on the sky.

Ino looked up above her, seeing all the tufts of white passing slowly by and scrunched up her eyes. Nope. Nothing.

"No they can't."

Though his face never moved Ino could feel his sigh and his eyes following her as she rolled onto her tummy and started to knead her hands into the grass while watching a grasshopper a few feet away. Chouji, who was still sitting up, shuffled around so he was now facing Ino his hand groping the depths of his bag searching for salty nourishment.

"Ano. . . Ino-chan, what Shikamaru means is that you can see shapes in the clouds, like that one! It looks like a bunny!"

Looking in the direction that Chouji's free hand was motioning towards Ino did indeed see a rabbit shaped cloud. But even though she could see it changing its shape and was turning into an elephant like figure she couldn't keep interest. Her eyes went back to the grasshopper.

Content with sitting in the grass with Shikamaru and Chouji she continued to follow the grasshopper around until a boy in a large jacket and sunglasses scooped it up and ambled away, leaving her bored and once again searching the ground for something of interest.

When she did, Ino stood offering her hand to Chouji and grinning. "Wanna pick some flowers Chouji?"

Chouji, was wary of the tiny girl wearing orange and red (who also had weird dirt smudges, but hey, he didn't like bathing either) in front of him. Shikamaru and he were at the bottom of the social ladder. Actually, to be exact they were the dirt the social ladder stood on. So his four year old mind could not comprehend why Ino wanted to interact with himself but in the end, he put his hand in Ino's before meandering off to pick flowers. Leaving Shikamaru staring at the clouds.

The smell of lupines wafted through the summer air as Ino picked them, before carefully placing them in Chouji's arms. He could give them to his mom, she had told him. Her own mother loves it when she gives her flowers.

"Ino-chan, what are those?' Chouji's asked as they made their way further from the playground and towards a swampier area.

"Tiger-lilies!"

Ino's mother loves wild flowers, and tiger-lilies were her mother's favorite, maybe if she picked them they would still be alive when her mom came back. She took a few steps forward, making a face as the mud squelched under her feet only to rise to her ankles; making ugly popping noises when she pulled her feet out.

"I don't think this is a good idea Ino-chan!" Chouji called from the safety of sturdy ground. He preferred to stay dry.

"I'll be fine silly!"

No one could deter a Yamanaka once they see a pretty flower. And she was so close too, though the mud was now muddy water reaching to her knees, and quickly raising to her thighs.

"But Ino, Momma told me there were leeches in there!"

Chouji didn't like raising his voice but Ino was so far away that he had to for her to hear, this also caused his previously sleeping friend to wake up. Glancing blearily at the commotion before (with great effort) lifting his bones and walking over to where Chouji was standing.

"What's she doin'?" He asked before sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Attempting to get to those tiger-thingies," Chouji replied matter-of-fact-like.

* * *

Ino was not only going to get those tiger-thingies, she was going to get the largest ones. She already had six and she was five more in mind. Though she did wonder what those lechers were that Chouji-kun was talking about. Seven. Maybe she should ask. Eight. Nah, they couldn't be that bad. Maybe they were a type of fish.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Chouji, why are you holding a bunch of girly flowers?"

Chouji blushed, feeling his ears go red at his friend's question.

"I'm gonna give them to my momma. . ."

"Ah. . ."

* * *

Reaching into the swampy water Ino grabbed hold of the eleventh tiger-lily and gently bent the stem, wishing she had scissors, but she didn't. After the she had successfully snapped the flower free, she pulled her had out of the water, carefully placing it with the others in her tiny arms. Swinging around she waved at Chouji-kun and Shika-something. Grinning wildly about her treasure.

The only problem was she was covered in mud and getting the sludgy stuff on the flowers. So after placing the treasure on the safety of nearby reads she dipped her knees and lowered her arms into the water. Rubbing at one then at one then the other before lifting them up for inspection; there were gooey pieces of mud on her arms.

Making a face Ino pinched her fingers on one and pulled, but it didn't come off. . .

* * *

"Is she doing the chicken dance?"

"No," Chouji scoffed in a attempt to protect the coolness his new friend possessed against Shikamaru's accusation. "She's. . . Um. . .making ninja hand signals. . ."

"Hey boys what's going on?"

"Hi Nara-san." Though Chouji had been surprised (he had actually peed his pants a little) at Shikamaru's dad's appearance he attempted to hide it.

"Is that girl doing the chicken dance?"

". . ."

* * *

They were all over her, on her arms, on her legs. And Ino violently tried to shake them off her.

They wouldn't come off!

She could see them swimming around her. Shrieking, she clawed at the reeds next to her and attempted to pull herself up onto higher ground. She only managed to slip and fall into the dirty water, sputtering and coughing on the water that she had swallowed. She started crying, choking even harder. Her sandal was caught on something and she could feel things moving around her.

Suddenly she was pulled from the water and hugged to a chest. Now fully free of the water she could now see all the black gooey things on her.

"Get the lechers off me! GET 'IM OFF!"

Shikaku Nara, who had realized that the blond girl was not dancing and was in fact in much distress had quickly acted. Running over to her (ninja-style!) and plucking her out of the water. And was now trying to hold onto her as she squirmed in his arms screaming about lechers, this, he concluded, must not look good.

It seemed luck was slightly in his favor for he had yet to see any femi-nazis (or the girl's parents) by the time he had reached his son and the Akimichi. Using reason (for a futon-jutsu would work a little to well) Shikaku grabbed some of the Akimichi's chips (did that boy just growl?) and crushed them before sprinkling them on the still shrieking child (⌠The lechers! The lechers!■). Surprisingly one by one the leeches fell off.

Not that Ino noticed.

"Shikaku-sensei?"

This does not bode well, was all Shikaku could think as he slowly turned around.

"Kurenai-chan? How are you? Isn't this a lovely day?"

"What are you doing to that girl Shikaku-sensai?"

Luckily Kurenai had distracted Ino from bawling and though no one knew it except Ino, she was taking this as an opportunity to meet someone new. So putting on her best smile (that looked eerily like Maito Gai's) she decided to introduce herself. The three boys and Kurenai couldn▓t help but be amazed by how quickly her emotions had changed.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

So she was Inoichi's daughter, Shikaku hadn't recognized her under all that dirt.

"Hi Ino-chan I'm Kurenai."

Kurenai who was still looking rather suspicious of her sensei leaned down towards the soggy girl who was covered with chip crumbs. "Was this old (old!? He was twenty-four god-damnit!)man bothering you Ino-chan?"

"Nope! He was helping me get rid of the lechers!"

"Are you all right Ino-chan?" said Chouji, who had been making certain to stay a good two meters away like Shikamaru had warned (Shikamaru said that Ino was probably PMSing cause she was crying an yelling like his mom sometimes did). This allowed SOME of the negative attention on Shikaku to be diverted.

"Yep, but the flowers I picked for my mommy are over there still," Ino grumbled as she walked back over to the swampy water and jumped back in. This time she had her eyes closed and was mumbling about lechers as she waded in. She was a determined girl . . . lacking just a wee bit of common sense.

Shikaku pang of sadness crept into Shikaku as he once again plucked her out of the water, this time walking (once again walking on the water) to the flowers and them too before setting her back down shooing her and chouji away (he had attempted to shoo Shikamaru away too but that was like trying to get a boulder to do the Macarena).

"Do I want to know Shikaku-sensei?"

Kurenai was a smart girl, graduating at the top of her class and she was quickly coming to the conclusion that what her sensei did on his lunch breaks was no business she wanted to know about.

"Kurenai . . . why are you even here?" Shikaku said haggardly, ignoring her question.

"I was walking by the playground when your wife Riza grabbed hold of me and asked where you were.■ From the look on Kurenai's face Riza had probably interrogated her. Well she hadn't been apart of Torture and Investigation squad for nothin'.

"So you came looking for me?"

". . . I didn't have much choice."

Shikaku could empathize, the last time he denied Riza he had been found a week later wondering the woods thinking he was a fish. It had taken him two years of therapy to reach this point.

"Shikaku-sensei?"

"Yes Kurenai?"

Kurenai took a step towards him, staring dead in the eye, a look of complete seriousness on her youthful face. "She scares me." Kurenai said, before walking away, a dazed expression on her face as she mumbled about what type of casket she thought he'd like. Shikaku felt like mentioning that the day Riza finally murdered him it would be in a way that would be very painful. And leave no remains, but decided that it would be pointless, in a few hours Kurenai would wake up from her state only remembering this morning. His wife always had that affect on people.

"Well Shikamaru let's go see your mother."

The lazy boy, lifted an eyelid. "Is she going to kill us?"

"No, because you, my lucky boy are going to distract her."

Shikaku grinned, yes his wife was crazy (most ex-ANBUs were) but she loved her son. And so long as Shikamaru was between her and him, he was fine.

"Let's go m'boy."

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Mom scares me too. . ."

". . . She scares us all son. . ."

* * *

Inoichi was at the playground and was rather confused. Hadn't he just been at his house? Where was Ino?

⌠Daddy!"

There was a little brown thing running at him, brandishing purple flowers as it ran. Chouza's portly son was trying to keep up with it and he too was carrying flowers, but his were lupines.

"Daddy look what I picked!"

"Ino-hime?" The brown thing couldn't possibly be Ino could it? His little princess would never look like such a ragamuffin, could she?

"Daddy, I picked irises for Mommy!"

The brown thing jumped at his torso, forcing Inoichi to catch his daughter who looked as though she had been living in a trench.

"Lookie lookie! Mommy's gonna love'im! And I made a new friend! His name is Chouji! He picked flowers for his mommy too! And a nice old man helped me get rid of some lechers!"

"Ino-hime?"

Inoichi was confused. This child (by this time he was making an educated guess) sounded like Ino, but looked similar to a brownie. . .

"Daddy!" Ino shrieked, while giving him a look that clearly stated that if he didn't start acting like an affectionate, over protective, adoring father right that moment she would slap him so hard into next week he would be pulling Wednesday out of his ass. It was the shriek (and the look) that finally killed his denial.

"So you made a friend?"

"Yep! If it wasn't for him I would still have lechers on me!"

Wait, what? Had Jaraiya-sama returned to Konaha? Bringing people of that sort? Did-- DID THAT BASTARD TRY AND DEFILE HIS PRINCESS?

"Ino . . . Is your father growling?" Chouji was beginning to believe that all his friend's parents were off their rockers.

"Would you run away if I said yes?"

"Is it safe to not run away?"

Ino who was still hanging onto her father's stomach looked thoughtful over Chouji's question before answering. "Only if you stay at least two meters away from me, any closer--" she shrugged and made a violent gesture with one of her hands that was not needed to grip onto her father's clothing (who was busy wringing his hands evilly while planning a certain toad hermit's death).

After a few more seconds of listening to her father Ino came to the conclusion that enough was enough, she was hungry and her flowers needed to be put into water.

"Daddy?"

"-Take a spork to his-"

"Daddy?!"

"-grate his bones to powder and blow it into his other eye-"

"DADDY!"

"Huh, what? Ino how'd you get here?"

Ino was used to this, since the day when the dog faced man had shown up at the door her father had been really forgetful. Yesterday she had to force feed him supper (a bowl of cheerios because her attempt at making soup had been a disaster). She was pretty certain that the dog faced man had done some kind of jutsu on her father but she couldn't be certain.

"Daddy I wanna go home."

"Ok sweetie. Are those flowers for me?"

The devilish smile quickly turned pained when she replied that they were in fact for Mommy.

"She'll love them sweetheart. . ."

What else could he say? He had already tried to explain to her Mai was not coming back. She was happier this way.

"Bye Chouji-kun! Hope you're Mommy likes the flowers!"

"Bye Ino-chan. Thanks for helping me pick them!"

The single parent and only child headed off. Completely oblivious to all: such as a pony-tailed jounen hiding behind his four year old son from an angry woman. Ino was positioned on Inoichi's shoulders, her favorite way to be carried. They had a long ways to go and Ino took full advantage of it. Telling her father once again in greater detail (which only left her father more confused: "What were perverts doing in the swamp?") about all the happenings at the playground.

It wouldn't be until later that night that Inoichi would realize Chouji was much taller and larger than Ino.

* * *

Yay! The end of Chapter 2! I'm so proud! I just want to mention that I didn't mean for it to bounce around so many point of views! It just happened. . .

I hate leeches. I'm not afraid of any other animal. I've been catching bugs, lizards, spiders and snakes (even a raccoon once!) since I can remember. I'm simply not afraid of being bit or wounded, or if the animal was slimy of gross so my family and friends always have a riot when I would start screeching and jumping about when I get a leech on me. It doesn't even need to be a big one. I'm sixteen and got this tiny little leech on my foot a little while ago and freaked. It was terribly embarrassing, but luckily I was alone _

Hope the story was legible. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Hey back again. Jeesh, this suicidal moth keeps landing on my keypad. And since I'm typing in the dark, I can't see it very well (the problem with using 'The Dark Room' is that it causes computer screens to not give off much light). Anywhoo, now that everyone knows that, on with the story!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Ino was annoyed. Not a wee bit annoyed, but full blast 'I-am-one-moment-away-from-shrieking' annoyed. And so she, like every other four year old, decided to let it be known.

"I don't want to meet your stupid friends Daddy!"

"Ino-hime, I haven't been out to see my friends in a very long time."

Yamanaka vs. Yamanaka. A battle that will echo for eons.

"But I'll be lonely. . ." Ino said, turning on the water works. They had yet to fail.

No, he-he mustn't give in! He had an answer. . . Oh she looked so sad! No! He had his dignity!

. . . Was her lower lip trembling?

"Ino. . . um. . ." He could do this. She said she would be lonely. "Shikaku's son Shikamaru will be there. And do you remember Chouji? He's Chouza's son."

Success! he had Ino's attention.

"Chouji-kun?. . ."

"Yep, that little (pfft, there was nothing little about that kid) boy that you met at the playground about a month ago."

Inoichi was still bitter over Ino's disobedience (Or really jealous over the fact that Ino wouldn't stop talking about the kid. He was her father goddamnit! He shouldn't have to worry about boys stealing his daughter away from him until she was a teenager!)

"Well let's get going!" Ino said while running up the stairs, five minutes later she came back down wearing a pretty sundress and was attempting to tie the bow at the back.

"Stupid...grr...bow"

"Here sweetie, let me help you."

Inoichi tied the bow, making certain not to tie it too tight before helping Ino tie her shoes. ". . .Make a loop, and then another. . ."

"All set?" Inoichi asked when he himself was ready to go.

"Yep. All-Oh I almost forgot!"

Ino once again ran up the old wooden stair case before appearing again, this time wearing a pretty blue hair clip.

"All set Daddy!"

As they left Inoichi didn't bother locking the door and instead activated a series of traps. He didn't mind the idea of people getting into his house, it was the idea of them getting in and out that he minded.

* * *

So this is Chouji's house? It was big! And Ino could feel that same kitchen bake goods sensation vibrating from the building she had felt around Chouji.

'Hurry up sweetie, I wanna get inside before all the food is gone."

Her father was really happy tonight Ino noted. He had slowly becoming the vibrant person Ino remembered from before her mother's disappearance.

"Ok daddy," She said, trotting up next to her father before he lifted her up so that she could press the door bell. Ino could hear it from outside and it kinda' reminded her of an owl.

"Inoichi!"

Ino jumped. A large man who looked like Chouji had suddenly and forcibly opened the front door (Ino had to wonder if he had opened the door by ramming his large girth into the door but came to the conclusion that he hadn't; there wouldn't have been anything left if he had)

"How've you been doing? Is this Ino? She's so much bigger than the last time I saw her!"

The big man kneeled down beside her, grinning so that the markings on his face contorted.

"Hello little lady. You might not remember me, but I'm Chouza."

"Nice to meet you Chouza-san."

"You know little lady, the last time I saw you, you were this big," Hee said as he raised his hand about a foot and a half off the ground, indicating how small Ino had been.

"Really?" Ino asked, her eyes widening in wonder.

"Yep, you sure were. And you always had flowers in your hands."

"Well some things never change," her father who commented as they made their way inside.

Wow, Ino thought, everything looks so cheery! The house was all eggshell yellow, lined with creams and oranges. It reminded Ino of oranges and whipped cream.

"Ino-chan!" They had been led into the den, where Chouji and Shikamaru were laying on the soft carpet much like they had at the park.

"Chouji-kun!"

She flopped down beside the two boys.

"Trying to watch the clouds?"

Chouji grinned at that, preferring to not retort to her comment.

"Nah, I'm trying to finish this puzzle. Shikamaru was helping me, but. . ."

Chouji nudged his foot into Shikamaru's side, who only grunted and rolled over.

"Can I help then?"

"Sure," Chouji replied. Both children spent the next half hour putting the puzzle together (It was 500 piece puzzle, and its picture was of multiple shuriken). Ino would collect the pieces and Chouji would place them in the proper spot. Shikamaru stayed asleep (and when no one was looking Ino decided that her blue barrette looked much nicer in his hair).

"Is Shikamaru dead to the world again?" A tall lady asked as she swooped into the room, and picking up the boy she was asking about, sat on the couch and draped his form (the kid was STILL asleep!) over her lap.

"I think that right there is the most movement I've ever seen his body do." Ino commented with a large smirk adorning her face, causing Chouji to snicker.

"Nara-san? Is supper almost ready?" Chouji asked, not even looking up at the woman who had taken out the hair clip (Ino had blushed at this) and elastic holding Shikamaru's hair up before starting to run her fingers through his wild locks.

"In about ten minutes, Chouji-kun. Jeez Ino-chan, you're still as cute as the last time I saw you."

Ino must have looked confused (she couldn't remember ever meeting this woman) For Nara-san giggled and introduced herself as Nara Riza; Shikamaru's mother.

"When you were smaller, we would all get together and have play dates for you all. For children that could barely crawl, you three sure got into alot of trouble."

"Really? I knew Ino already?"

Chouji, like Ino furrowed his brow in an attempt to remember the little blond but came up short.

"You know what? I've got quite a few pictures of you guys together (Ino almost didn't hear the muffled "for blackmail" that followed).

"Really Nara-san?"

"Yep. Next time I see you munchkins I'll make certain I'll have them. Now Ino, want to come over here and help me braid this little brat's hair?"

This woman, Ino thought as she quickly hobbled over to the couch, is so COOL! And together Ino and her new hero braided the sleepy boy's hair, using Riza-sans extra elastic to make pigtails.

"Ya' know Ino? It's times like this I wish I wore makeup. Because little Shik-aira just needs some blue eye shadow to match her hair clip."

Both girls started laughing at that, causing Chouji (who had been working on the puzzle franticly. Using it to mask his fear) to leap up and run to the kitchen screaming very girly-like ("What in the name of dancing Hokages is wrong son?" "They're evil! Evil I say!")

"Well supper's probably ready. I think we've done enough damage today." Riza-san said when she deemed her son 'tranny' enough. Swiftly she lifted her son (that looked more girly than Ino) up and motioned for Ino to follow her.

"The kitchen was down a long corridor which turned a few times but Ino discovered that even if she had no one leading her to it, it would be rather easy to find. All you had to do was follow the aroma of yummy things.

The kitchen was also the only room not painted yellow (that Ino had seen) and was instead painted olive green.

"Riza, what did you do to my son?"

"Absolutely nothing. Now _my_ son on the other hand. . ." Riza held out the unresponsive boy, her grin widening as the man who had helped Ino with the leeches sighed and reached past her father for a bottle of wine with a large tanned hand. His other hand held an empty glass of wine.

"I think I need to be a little less sober. . ."

"Inebriate yourself all you want sweet cheeks. We both know that my son looks good."

'Well, um, Supper's ready!" A small chunky woman with a rosy face injected, in am attempt to keep witty (and generally violent when Riza was involved) remarks from flying. Eight hungry persons: Five adults and three children sat around a long table as the rosy faced woman went around placing a few last things on it.

Ino found herself seated between Chouji and Shikamaru (whose face, as his mother sat him down, fell onto his plate; forcibly waking him up) and staring at all the food. She had never seen so much in one place. Multiple types of dishes were being placed around her without order. And it all looked so yummy!

"Princess ("Are you talking to Ino or my son, Inoichi?"), this is Shikaku." Her father said as he pointed to the man seated next to him who nodded.

"Try and save any flowers from leeches lately?" Shikaku asked, His face looking like a glowing tomato as he once again reached for the wine.

"No but I did save some roses from some slugs!"

"That's-" he hiccupped. "-Good."

Shikaku was funny Ino decided. But she had little time to evaluate him before her father continued to introduce everyone sitting.

"You've met Chouza, and since it looks like Shikamaru's new look was your handy work too, I'd say you've met Riza." He motioned towards the barrette in the oblivious Shikamaru's hair, who looked like he was debating if the bowl of rice would make a good pillow.

"And the lovely cook of the evening is Keiko, Chouza's wife."

The plump lady waved from across the room before rummaging through a drawer looking for one more (damn) fork.

"And the two boys are Shikamaru and Chouji. Who, if they know what's good for them, will stay away from my precious daughter."

As Inoichi said this, he threw a dirty look at Chouji who scooted a few inches away from Ino.

"I found it! I knew there was another one!"

The last needed fork had been found.

"Excellent, lets eat!" Inoichi replied, his voice filled with mirth even though he was still giving a look to Chouji that clearly said, if-you-want-to-keep-your-face,-you'd-better-move-that-last-inch-away-from-my-daughter.

Chouji moved until he was almost falling off his chair.

Ino reached for the sushi with her chopsticks, purposely choosing the ones with avocado. She preferred it to the oden that her father was quickly gobbling away.

Supper was a short occasion for everyone was hungry, so conversation was light and didn't really pick up until Chouza cleared away the dirty dishes and Keiko brought out bowls and two containers.

"Whose ready for ice cream?!" Keiko asked as she sat down the first bowl and easily opened one of the container's the lid.

Ino had never liked ice cream. It was too creamy for her tastes, too sweet, so she politely declined. She even added some 'W's to her pronunciation for effect. And continued to sit listening to what was going on around her.

"Here Chouji, an extra scoop."

Inoichi! get your spoon-" He hiccupped again "-out of my bowl and wait your turn!"

"But Shikakuuu!"

"You heard my man. Only I get to spoon his bowl!"

'Riza. Riza that was just wrong."

"Why thank You Chou--Inoichi touch my ice cream and I'll rip your face off with a blender!"

"SORRY!"

"Here you go Inoichi, now stop trying to steal everyone's ice cream."

"Thank you Keiko-chan."

Ino couldn't help but sigh. Her daddy the ice cream addict was a moron when the frozen stuff was brought out. She had once ende up with a pet donkey because it came with a year's supply.

"Here Shikamaru. Riza told me you couldn't eat ice cream so I got you some sherbet."

Sherbet? Ino's curiosity was slightly piqued. She swiveled her head to her left to see Keiko scooping from the other tub what looked like bright orange ice cream. She followed it with her eyes as the older woman placed the bowl in front of the semi-awake boy.

"Thank you Keiko-san."

"Think nothing of it dear, I wasn't about to let you miss out on dessert."

Ino had never heard of sherbet before, so as Keiko sat down to join the rest of the table again she leaned towards the slowly eating boy (did he ever have any energy?).

"Hey, Shikamaru, what is that?"

"It's sherbet. . ."

". . . I know, but what _is _sherbet?"

"You don't know what sherbet is?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"Well, I guess the best way to describe it is frozen orange juice."

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment. Trying to remember what he knew about the frozen dessert.

"Really?"

"Well, I'm not certain how it's made but it doesn't contain milk. So I think they use orange juice instead."

"They don't use any milk at all?"

"Nope, I'm lactose intolerant, if they did, I'd get _really_ sick.

"Can I try some?"

Ino didn't know what 'lactose intolerant' meant, but Shikamaru made it obvious he couldn't have milk, and apparently ice cream.

"Sure. I don't care."

She reached for her spoon and scooped up a piece of the orange frozen stuff before sticking it into her mouth.

It was good.

_Really_ good.

She rolled it around on her tongue; enjoying the tangy sweetness.

She finally swallowed its melted remains and looked sadly down at her empty bowl. She wished she had some sherbet of her own but the tubs were back in the freezer and she had yet to meet one (a freezer) she could reach on her own. Not to mention everyone was busy talking to each other. She didn't want to bother anyone (Specifically Kieko, who had been retrieving everything thus far).

"You wanna share?"

Huh? Shikamaru's sudden question had surprised her.

"I mean, I'm not very hungry and you seemed to like the stuff."

"I'd love too! . . . Um, I mean, sure." Ino said, feeling a blush crossing her cheeks as the mini-tranny tipped his bowl near hers and scooped half his sherbet into it.

"There."

"Thank you Shikamaru."

He grunted and went back to slowly eating his ice cream while staring at a spot on the wall.

Shikamaru's father was funny, whilst Shikamaru was interesting.

* * *

Yay! Done! Yes I know it's short but I don't care! I actually got some InoXShika (which is way ahead of schedule!) Anywhoo for the people going Shikamaru's not LI! I just want to point out that half of America's children are lactose intolerant to some extent . In Asia that percentage is higher so it's really not that big of a stretch. PLUS this is MY story. So fuck of Cheeseballs! ^.^

Also, I just want to say that I really am sorry for the way I'm portraying Shikamaru's parents. One seems abusive and the other to be an alchoholic, but believe me, they are crazy and they certainly don't work well together, but as you will see in later chapters, they love and are passionate about each other and their son.

Hope you continue reading.

-D.


End file.
